


Aftercare

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Rambut dan sekujur tubuh lembab karena peluh. Bantal dan sprei yang berantakan. Ruangan dengan aroma seks yang menguar. Dan dua orang yang tengah mengatur napas setelah merasakan nikmat yang begitu intens mereka lupa segalanya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 16





	Aftercare

Rambut dan sekujur tubuh lembab karena peluh. Bantal dan sprei yang berantakan. Ruangan dengan aroma seks yang menguar. Dan dua orang yang tengah mengatur napas setelah merasakan nikmat yang begitu intens mereka lupa segalanya.

Kemudian seperti magnet, keduanya bergeser dan berguling mendekat, mencari kenyamanan presensi satu sama lain. Yang lebih muda bergelung nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya, meskipun tubuhnya lengket karena berbagai cairan. Inderanya menyelaraskan diri dengan detak-detak jantung yang terdengar dekat dengan telinganya. Kakinya rapat ia tempatkan di antara kedua kekasihnya, merasakan bagaimana kejantanan yang baru saja membuatnya lupa dunia itu disentuh oleh sisi pahanya.

Seungyoun menguap, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang lebih tua. “Ayo bersih-bersih,” gumamnya. Sejenak ia terdistraksi dengan otot pektoral yang bergerak di bawah dagunya, jadi ia mampir memberikan kecupan di sana, dilanjutkan dengan satu gigitan kecil. Gemas. Sayang.

Seungwoo berdehem, suaranya hampir habis digunakan untuk memuji kekasihnya selama bercinta tadi. Masih serak ketika akhirnya ia mulai bersuara, “bangun dong makanya, Sayang.” Jari jemarinya lembut menyugar rambut Seungyoun yang poninya basah karena keringat.

“Capek,” keluh Seungyoun, kemudian mendongak, minta dicium.

Beberapa menit setelahnya hanya ada suara basah ciuman dan desahan-desahan pelan yang nggak bisa ditahan keduanya. Memang selalu begitu. Setiap lumatan di bibir akan mengirimkan kenikmatan ke sekujur tubuh keduanya. Setiap tautan lidah mereka akan membawa tubuh mereka berdua menjadi semakin menempel, semakin erat, semakin ingin saling berbagi kehangatan.

Lembut ujung ibu jari Seungwoo saat mengusap residu ciuman mereka dari sudut bibir Seungyoun. Yang mana dibarengi dengan tatapan mata yang sama lembutnya, membuat tubuh yang lebih muda gemetar dalam konteks yang berbeda dengan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Baik yang ini maupun yang itu, Seungyoun suka. Semuanya yang diberikan oleh Seungwoo, Seungyoun suka. Karena dia juga tahu yang lebih tua sama bahagianya ketika melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang.

“Atau mau lap aja?” tanya Seungwoo lembut. “Kalau mau ini udah ada sih, udah ngira kamu bakal mager bangun buat bersih-bersih,” godanya sambil mencubit hidung lucu yang lebih muda.

Seungyoun merajuk, nggak terima dikatakan pemalas. Tapi tubuhnya semakin merapat ke dalam pelukan yang artinya dia nggak akan mau bangun lagi sampai besok pagi.

Seungwoo tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah yang lebih muda.

Diambilnya lap yang sudah ia siapkan di sisi tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan telaten. Sebisa mungkin dengan posisi Seungyoun yang sudah kepalang malas bergerak.

“Salepnya besok aja,” gumam Seungyoun sudah setengah sadar, suaranya teredam karena wajahnya ia benamkan di perpotongan leher Seungwoo.

“Iya, Sayang, iya.” Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Seungyoun yang sudah bersih namun masih terlihat merah karena cengkeramannya tadi. Tidak lama kemudian ia juga jatuh tertidur.


End file.
